The disclosures herein relate generally to image processing, and more particularly to a method, system and computer program product for adjusting a convergence plane of a stereoscopic image.
In one example, a stereoscopic camera's convergence distance is either: (a) infinity (for a parallel configuration of dual imaging sensors); or (b) a fixed distance (for a toe-in configuration of dual imaging sensors). By comparison, if a human views a stereoscopic image (e.g., within a video sequence of images) with three-dimensional (“3D”) effect on a stereoscopic display screen that receives such image from the stereoscopic camera, then the human's natural convergence distance is a distance from the human's eyes to such display screen where the eyes' viewing axes naturally converge. If the stereoscopic camera's convergence distance varies from the human's natural convergence distance, then such variation (e.g., from image-to-image or scene-to-scene) can strain the human's viewing of such image with 3D effect, thereby causing the human's eventual discomfort (e.g., headaches and/or eye muscle pain). Such discomfort is a shortcoming, which discourages the human's viewing of such image with 3D effect.